March 29
1920 Cortland Standard- All-Syracuse Beat Cortland More Than 1,000 Fans Pulled Hard For Southern Tier Boys, But Crisp’s Outfit Was Too Fast For Them the Oswego Palladium, March 27 In a fast contest the All-Syracuse five defeated Cortland Sodality five on the Armory court last evening before the largest crowd that has witnessed a game here this season, winning by a score of 23 to 15. Between 1,600 and 1,800 were present. Both teams played a defensive game throughout with the Syracuse team having the edge on their opponents, who had the crowd with them. The game was nothing remarkable as far as basketball games go and many of the fans who saw it are firm in their belief that they have seen many better games in the City League this past season. The game started with the Syracuse team securing the tip off. Tormey after five minutes of hard work dropped the ball through the net for the first score. A foul was called on Cortland and Crisp caged the free throw giving his team the lead by three points. Crisp followed soo after with a field basket, putting his team farther in the van. Cortland’s first point was secured when Ortner, former captain and coach of the Cornell University team, caged a free throw. He missed a free throw earlier in the game. With the score standing 5 to 1 in Syracuse’s favor, Crisp was given two free throws at the basket when one of the Cortland players fouled a Syracuse man while in the act of shooting a basket. Crisp caged both shots again increasing the lead. Casey, left forward of the Syracuse team then tried his hand at the scoring game. He caged a basket which he duplicated a few moments after. The score at this point stood 11 to 1 in favor of Syracuse. Rafter brought the Syracuse count to 13 points, and Dexter caged the first field basket secured by the Cortland team in the game. Dexter’s example was followed by McDonald who shot a pretty running shot. The half ended with the score standing 15 to 5 in favor of Syracuse. The Cortland team came back fighting after thjeir rest between halves. They were determined to keep the Syracuse team from scoring if they themselves couldn’t score. After more than five minutes of close defensive work and stalling on the part of the Syracuse teams, rafter wormed his way through the Cortland defense to drop the field basket of the period. Crisp scored on another free throw and missed one when a foul was called on Mahar for holding. Tormey fouled Dexter and Ortner caged the shot. McEvoy received a big hand when he dropped a pretty one. Syracuse called time out. Immediately after play resumed a foul was called on Rafter for an intermittent dribble. Ortner made good. A foul was called on Casey for tripping and Ortner with his eye on the basket dropped the ball through again. Another foul was called on Tormey for holding. The shot was caged by Ortner. Tormey was out for blood and dropped the ball through the net from the field, tying the score for the half. A foul on Maher for dribbling gave Crisp another shot at the basket. He hit the bulls eye. Dexter followed with a pretty one secured after a hard dribble through the center of the floor. Rafter retaliated with another field basket. Ortner finished the half with his only field basket of the game. Before the game Referee Dollard introduced the players, all of whom received a big hand. Johnny Murphy, of the Rochester Centrals, who played guard against Ortner, brought down the house when introduced. Dollard came in for considerable razxzing from the crowd on account of his decisions. The crowd was Strong for Cortland. SYRACUSE- Rafter, rf (4-0-8), Casey, lf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (1-5-7), Murphy, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (9-5-23). CORTLAND SODALITY- Ortner, rf (1-5-7), McDonald, lf (1-0-2), Dexter, c (2-0-4), McEvoy, rg (1-0-2), Mahar, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (5-5-15). Referee- E. Dollard, Syracuse. Umpire- W. Manor, Oswego Y.M.C.A. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Rule Heavy Favorite Over Fort Wayne Quintet Teams Start Final Round On Thursday; Two Workouts Are Billed For Locals The Syracuse Nationals, Eastern Division playoff champions, will practice tonight at the War Memorial in preparation for the best four-of-seven series with the Fort Wayne Zollners, opening here Thursday. A short shooting drill is also charted for tomorrow. The Pistons are working out at Elkhart, Ind., and will not arrive in Syracuse until Thursday morning. Belief is widespread this is the year for the Nats to “go all the way” and wrest championship laurels. The Syracuse players make no secret of the fact they are delighted Fort Wayne downed the Minneapolis Lakers in the Western sector finals. The Nats rule heavy favorites to walk off with the top prize. In seasonal play the Nats enjoyed a 7-2 edge over Fort Wayne, the Zollners have never won in Syracuse. The first two games are scheduled here, then the clubs move to Indianapolis for three dates Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday, with the remaining games booked in Syracuse Saturday afternoon April 9 and Easter Sunday. Fort Wayne decided to play its home games in the Indiana Fairgrounds Coliseum rather than in a high school gymnasium at Fort Wayne after being forced out of its auditorium by the American Bowling Congress tournament. The loop is interested in seeing the reaction of Indianapolis fans since several bids for a team in that city have been forwarded to loop prexy Maurice Podoloff. *Nats officials today announced that game 5 tickets sold for the tentative game tonight will be honored Thursday. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 29 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Dollard Category:Murphy Category:Rafter Category:Tormey